


[Podfic] The Nature of Forgiveness

by MistMarauder



Series: Forgiveness (Podfics) [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: After a minor argument, Billy finds himself in an... uncomfortable conversation with Faraday. Sequel to No Easy Forgiveness.





	[Podfic] The Nature of Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adora Addams (Apollymi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/gifts), [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Nature of Forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497120) by [Adora Addams (Apollymi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/pseuds/Adora%20Addams), [Katsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko). 



> A morsel of a morsel to help make up for shitty people being shitty. <3
> 
> Have a better night, my darlings!
> 
> This is (of course) the same podfic cover used for the original fic and created by the ever amazing decoy_ocelot. <3

**The Nature of Forgiveness by Adora Addams & Katsuko**

**MP3 Download Links**

**{5:51, 13.4 MB}**

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s5bm80cc95hp7sf/Adorra%20Addams%20%26%20Katsuko%20-%20The%20Nature%20of%20Forgiveness.mp3?dl=0)

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/huous1033aera18/Adorra_Addams_%2526_Katsuko_-_The_Nature_of_Forgiveness.mp3/file)


End file.
